We request partial support for the 2016 Lipoprotein Metabolism Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) to be held at Waterville Valley Conference Center in New Hampshire on June 12-17, 2016. The Chair, Dr. John Parks, in consultation with past chairs, the 2016 Co-Chairs (Drs. Alan Remaley and Cheryl Wellington), and leaders in the field, have planned nine oral sessions for the GRC: Session 1- Lipid Transport and Catabolism, Session 2- Lipoproteins and the Vascular Wall, Session 3- Keynote Address on Lipoprotein Metabolism and Coronary Heart Disease and short talks, Session 4- In vivo Physiology of Lipid Metabolism, Session 5- Liver and Intestinal Lipid/Lipoprotein Metabolism, Session 6- HDL function, Session 7- Genetics of Lipid/Lipoprotein Metabolism, Session 8- Intracellular Lipid Metabolism, and Session 9- Therapeutics for Cardiovascular and Neurodegenerative Diseases. The GRC will be preceded by the Lipoprotein Metabolism GRS, an international forum for the presentation and discussion of cutting-edge research by graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. Our conference satisfies all aspects of the NHLBI mission. 1) We bring together international leaders in lipoprotein metabolism, a physiological process that accounts for more than 30% of global cardiovascular risk burden. 2) Gender and diversity-related issues in genetics, biology, biochemistry, and clinical manifestations of lipoproteins are also addressed, acknowledging the complexity of these issues. Also, 13 of the 33 accepted speakers are women (39%), including the Keynote Speaker, Dr. Helen Hobbs, one is African American (3%), and 3 (9%) are young investigators. In addition, eight of the accepted speakers are international, representing six countries outside the US. 3) Our conference has been carefully coordinated to include a diversity of research related to the causes, prevention, diagnosis and treatment of dyslipidemias, cardiovascular disease, and other chronic diseases, such as insulin resistance, Alzheimer's disease, and hepatosteatosis. 4) In keeping with the NHLBI's priority on prevention, key aspects of primary and secondary prevention of cardiovascular disease currently in routine clinical use (e.g. statin drugs) were firt reported at our past meetings. 5) The Chair and Co-Chairs place the highest priority on participation by individuals early in their training and career development. Narrative: The 2016 Lipoprotein Metabolism Gordon Research Conference will bring together national and international leaders in lipoprotein metabolism, which underlies more than 30% of the global risk burden of cardiovascular disease, a subject of critical